(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a septic system fluid control. In particular, the present invention is directed to a diffuser that attaches over a lateral orifice in a septic system subterranean pipe that diffuses filtered wastewater to the soil surrounding the pipe and prevents plugging of the orifice by the soil. The diffuser may also be used on water distribution pipes of soil irrigation systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In typical septic system designs, orifice shields are used to evenly distribute effluent, prevent soil erosion around the orifices, and prevent blockage of the orifices from the surrounding soil.
Typical orifice shields employ a box-like structure that fits over the orifice. As a result, typical orifice shield designs generally do not allow for dispersion of effluent over a 360° area of soil. Also, typical orifice shield designs are only adapted to fit on either the top or bottom portion of a pipe and not both. Many typical orifice shield designs are also limited in the number of sizes they will adhere to, thereby requiring a plurality of model sizes. Finally, many typical orifice shield designs do not adequately protect orifices from becoming blocked by surrounding soil and blocks.